fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Destruction Bench Agreement (Tournament)
The Destruction Bench Agreement tournament (not to be confused with the series named after it) is a tournament with mysterious and unknown origins. It broadcasts fights between its various contestants, or often their various escapades performing busy work or defeating random evildoers, to the world live. It is extremely popular, although none of the contestants realize this as only a few especially unhinged people would willingly live within a 30 mile radius of the place, regardless of how much they love the show. Because of this, in-person viewer turnout is fairly low despite the ratings. The tournament also has unknown methods of recording from any location, even from alternate timelines and dimensions, in order to catch all the action the players get themselves in. The tournament was originally created by The Government. DBA is an "Akashic Point" meaning that reality and logic naturally folds and pinches in the area, operating wildly and incorrectly. The Government wanted to use this to perform valuable research about the universe and create inventions for humanity otherwise impossible. However, Akashic Points are also naturally very chaotic, meaning that horrible accidents and elder horrors of the warp would appear during tests. As such The Government funded a company to run a lucrative fighting tournament above ground to act as a sort of lightning rod for the chaos, meeting the "farce quota" necessary while The Government did their experiments underground. The company itself seems to have a ridiculously large amount of funding and help from powerful epithet using contestants to keep itself from falling apart due to the 24/7 insanity that consumes the tournament on a regular basis. The place is constantly attracting and/or creating horrific leviathan class eldritch horrors and has already lead to the destruction of the moon once. It also tends to attract contestants with chaotic abilities that contribute to the overall carnage. It is very likely that DBA itself is alive, as a sort of unfathomable hivemind of beings beyond our realm, whose goals vary from ambivalent to malevolent. This entity appears to be both the same yet distinctly separate from the eccentric president of the tournament, Neo Bagel, who The Government believes was appointed to the position due to his similar energies to better run the tournament in the correct "Akashic" direction. Multiple fatalities have already happened during the show: List of Fatalities * Allan Paris (Banished to hell) * Utah Rattlesnake (Boiled in the sun) * Negative Theory MatPat (Soul spent on toast apocalypse) * Gilux Gun (Fall damage) * Guido Fop (Fall damage + fire + poison) * Harvey Johnson (Rabies) * Johnny Homerun (Boiled in the sun) * Bing (Turned into a fish, suffocated) * xXG4mer_GabrielXx (Banished to hell) * "Cheese" (Will broken by his god) * Necksnap Kid (Neck snapped) * Necksnap Kid's mother (Unknown, presumably neck snapped) * Five Different Instances of Old Man Jenkins (Various murders) * & Knuckles & Knuckles X (Suicide) * & Sonic & Sonic Z (Suicide) * H.A.T.E.R. (Explosions) * PSonic (Genocide Route) * Pyros (Himself) * Prince (Skateboard) * 508 Valerias (Police Brutality) * Unnamed Police Commissioner (Decanonized from existence) * Rosé Lee (Erased from existence) * Mr. Fingernails (Pandimensional Agony Waves) * Funny Cat (Vored) * John Wilkes Booth (Vaporization) * Paul Hollywood #16 (Self-Destructed) * The Griltch (Oil Artifact #23343031) List of Employees Various people also work for the DBA tournament, although most are not privy to the inner mechanics of the higher echelons within the company. Most of those hired are just personalities to announce for the games, often chosen from the pool of contestants themselves. This list will exclude all announcers that only appeared once or otherwise do not have any kind of semi-permanent position within the company: * Neo Bagel (President) * Rio D. Janerro (Janitor) * Oto Denwa (DJ) * Cheryl. Just Cheryl. (Legal Department) * Venus Vanderbelt (Manager) * James Invisible (Announcer/Technical Support/Architect) * Harvey Johnson (Former Mechanic/General Maintenance) * Leo Mohn (Announcer/Marketing) * Hella Money (R&D/Marketing) * Dr. Sigmund Marlow (On Site Psychologist/Therapist) * Rosé Lee (Former Announcer) * Benjamin Brooks (Announcer) * Akhen Farioh (Announcer) * Kazimir Makarov (Announcer) * Viktor Valentine (Announcer) * Emrick Rallavar (Announcer)